School Life
by Tidiku
Summary: [Ch.6 up] The characters from Final Fantasy X as Sophmores in Highschool.Tikku:TidusRikku
1. School Bites

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any other Final Fantasy character portrayed in this fic.

**School Life Chapter 1: School Bites**  
Ring, Ring the school bell went off.

"Everyone to their seats class will now begin" Mrs.Wakatuna yelled loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Tidus turned around in his chair and faced Wakka and said "Man I hate first period"

" Na, first period is cool ya" he stated like a hick.

" Wakka and Tidus be quiet class has begun" she shouted disturbing there talk.

Both Wakka and Tidus answered he with a 'Yes Ma'm'

"Ha ha" Lulu taunted them while whispering.

" Awe poor Tidus" Rikku said and walked up and patted Tidus on the head.

" Rikku come on you are embarrassing me" he turned a light shade of red and tried to hide his face.

" Oh, sorry Tidus I didn't mean to embarrass you" she whispered so only Tidus could hear and then walked back to her seat. Everyone laughed at Tidus but it ended soon and everything settled down.

" Man all I hear coming out of Mrs. Wakatuna's mouth is bla, bla, bla" he cried rolling his eyes in boredom.

"Yea, hey where is Kimarhi?" he asked randomly.

"Oh he got sent to the office because he got in some fight" he laughed and sat up straight

"Yea, sounds like Kimarhi" Tidus laughed looking across the room at Rikku. _She was a beautiful girl, her blond hair and swirling green eyes_. He sat there and stared at her kind of daydreaming when he was ripped out of reality by the screaming of Mrs. Wakatuna.

" Tidus!"

"Huh?" Tidus shot up straight and looked around the room delirious for a few seconds

"Come up and show me how much gil Seymour would make each year," she hissed

"Um...ok…" he jotted down random numbers that had nothing to do with the problem "Ah! Yes this is the answer" 

" Um…all you wrote was 5" she exclaimed.

" Yea, 5 is the answer," the blond haired stated.

" You look so cute when you are thinking" Rikku muttered out loudly

" Rikku!" he screeched. He turned ten different shades of red.

" Ok Tidus go sit back down now"

Lulu by this time is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes and she fell out of her chair.

" Geez Lulu it wasn't that funny" he snapped.

" Yes it was!"

" No it wasn't!"

" Yes it was!"

" No it wasn't!"

" Yes it was!"

" No it wasn't!" They bickered back and forth until the bell rang

" Class is dismissed. Oh and don't forget your reports are due tomorrow" she explained but everyone was too happy that the period was over they payed no attention to the rambling.

Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Tidus are all walking down the hall together and as people pass by they bark "Goth" at Lulu. One kid made such a scene Tidus stepped in.


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of there characters

**Chapter 2 The Fight**

Tidus stepped up to Luke(the bully) and stared in his face. The kid grit his teeth and balled his fists. Tidus did the same and felt the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, the kind you get before you're in a fight. Luke swung a punch but Tidus easily dodged it. Tidus swung an uppercut to the kids jaw and hit him right on. Luke backed off and spit blood on the ground. Ready for more Luke came back at Tidus and puched him in the stomach. Tidus moaned in pain and grasped his stomach giving Luke enough time to punch Tidus a few times in the face. Tidus got right back up, like nothing happened and grabbed Lukes head smashing his face into Tidus' knee. Luke rolled on the ground holding his face. Holding his face in pain he growled and went back after Tidus until a teacher interrupted the fight.

" Hey what is going on here?" Mr.Braska asked rhetorically. He grabbed Tidus and lifted him up by his shirt. Tidus stared at Luke as the teacher drug him off. Luke stared back satisfied as if he won the fight but it ended in more of a tie. Luke spit to one side on the tiled floor leaving a red pile of blood. Another teacher came out to see what was going on and saw Luke and his bruises and knew immediately what had happened. She grabbed Luke by the ear and drug him into her room. When Luke got in her room she made him sit until Tidus was done getting yelled at, then it was his turn. He didn't care though.  
Mr.Braska sat Tidus down on the nearest chair and began to scold him. Tidus didn't listen to what he had to say because he noticed Kimarhi sitting next to him. Finally Mr.Braska left because Tidus wasn't listening anyway. 

"Hey Kimarhi I heard you beat someone up."

" They deserved it they make fun of mie no have horn." Kimarhi pouted. "So I beat 'em up"

"Hey don't let it bother you." He encouraged trying to cheer him up a bit, but it was a failure

" Yea, I guess you right." Kimarhi said. The principle came out of his office and looked at the two.

"Okay Kimarhi come on in" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Principle Mazzi" he moaned standing up and walking in the office closing the door behind him.

" Good luck" Tidus mumbled to himself. Conveniently Rikku just happened to walk into the office to hand the secretary some papers. The secretary took the papers and walked out of the office leaving Tidus and Rikku in the office alone (besides Kimarhi and the principle in the other room)

"Hi there Tidus!" Rikku chirped.

"Oh, hi Rikku…"(like he didn't notice her when she walked into the room.)

"What's matter?" she asked concerned. Tidus told her most of the story leaving most of the parts were Tidus was loosing the fight.

"Oh that's terrible, but you did it to protect Lulu! Aww that's so sweet!" she yelled with surprise and awe-stricken. Tidus turned ten different shades of red and stared at his feet not looking up at Rikku. "You are so cute when your embarrassed" she giggled.

"Rikku…I,ve got and idea" Tidus exclaimed

"Yea? What is it? She asked

"If you don't embarrass me in class I'll go out with you, how's that sound?" he asked. The tables had turned Rikku was now about ten different shades of red. Rikku couldn't say anything she never thought it was ever going to go this far. She tried to mutter the words _'yes of course I'll go out with you!'. _But she couldn't make out the words. Tidus sat there in amazement _'she looks really hot when she's embarrassed'. _They just stared at the ground for a few seconds when Rikku broke the silence with a loud…

"of course I'll go out with you Tidus!" she finally spat out and with that she ran out of the room giggling.


	3. The Date with Rikku

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Ch.3 The Date Rikku**

Tidus got out of the office with only a detention. He waled down the hall and saw Rikku, avoiding eye contact he tried to walk past her. Rikku spotted him and stopped him.

" Hey Tidus were you taking me on our date?" she asked teasingly.

" Umm I'll have to get back to you that Rikku." He stated trying to walk off when Rikku grabbed his hand.

" How about the Al Behd restaurant?" Rikku shouted jumping up and down.

" Maybe…it will be somewhere special Rikku I promise"

" Okay!" Rikku squealed. She walked up to Tidus and hugged him, this was no ordinary hug, this was a Rikku hug, this was THE hug. Tidus stood there stunned as he watched Rikku stride off giggling.

"Oh boy I gotta get to class." Tidus shouted aloud to himself. The blond bolted down the hall and turned a corner, he was only about three doors away when the bell rung.

"No, I'm late." Tidus shrieked knowing the consequences for being late.

Tidus ran to the classroom, snuck in and sat down. Wakka began to laugh when he sat down. Luckily Tidus sat down when the teacher wasn't looking. Or so he thought.

" Good sneakin in ya" Wakka whispered so only Tidus could hear.

" Yea, practice makes perfect" He bragged, he was giving himself way too much credit.

" Tidus I do have peripheral vision. I could see you sneak in." Mrs. Zidanika shouted in a scolding tone.

" Dang you caught me. I am an expert at coming in late." Tidus bragged again.

"and I am an expert at catching people coming in late." She snapped back.

"O yea well…Bacon!" Tidus yelled.

" What?" Mrs. Zidanika looked at Tidus with confusion.

" Fish sticks!" he yelled. Everyone in class was laughing but Mrs. Zidanika.

"Tidus its not funny!" Mrs. Zidanika said voice sounding with annoyance.

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny." Tidus snapped back trying to hold back his laughter. Mrs. Zidanika rolled her eyes and started to teach the class. Lulu leaned over and asked Tidus

" Did you take your medicine today?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" A good one!" Lulu snapped back and Wakka began to laugh

Tidus realized he was acting kind of strange, why? He couldn't think of any logical explanation, he'd never felt so good in his life. He was…in love.

The rest of the school seemed to go by so slow. He was excited about his date with Rikku that time seemed to slow down. He made arrangements with Rikku and after school said he would take her somewhere special. He did he took her to the Al-Behd restaurant. She was so excited she was hanging all over him. He didn't mind…not at all. They entered the restaurant hand in hand and the tailor sat them at a table for two. They sat down across from each other and ordered. Rikku sat quietly neither one of them really had anything to say. Tidus looked away and then back at Rikku…she was staring at him."What are you staring at Rikku?" he asked nervous. He licked his lips because they were dry and cleared his throat. He was so nervous.

" You…" she replied back. His face went crimson red and he looked away.

" Why?" he asked her staring at the ground.

" Because you are so cute." She smiled real big and leaned backwards in her chair.

_Rikku's POV_

_He is so cute. I wonder if he'll kiss me goodbye tonight? Aw…he' blushing…does he really like me that much? Is that my favorite song I hear? Yes it is!_

_Tidus' POV_

_Why does she keep staring at me? Why am I so nervous around her? I wonder if she'd mind if I kissed her tonight? Why cant I even talk to her? Is that music I here? Oh no its Rikku's favorite song!_

Tidus sat there wondering what the odds were that Rikku's favorite song would be playing. Here. Now! Rikku stood up and walked over to Tidus and looked him in the eye, and with the most pitiful face she asked.

"Will you dance with me?"

There was no one else dancing. He would look stupid if he danced with her. Everyone would look at him…but why did he care…with out thinking he stood up and took her hand. They walked to the middle of the restaurant and they began to dance. Everyone was looking at them. Neither Tidus nor Rikku cared. It seemed to last an eternity, which for Tidus, wasn't long enough. The song ended and they went back to their seats smiling big. The night seemed to go by quickly and the next thing he knew Tidus had paid the bill and they were standing outside the restaurant. Rikku looked up at him with eyes asking 'What now?' Tidus was curious what time was it? He looked at his wristwatch. It was 11:45pm Rikku had to be home by 12pm.

"Its 12 Rikku I should probably take you home…"

"Okay…" they were disappointed the night went by so fast. Before they knew it, it was over…

Tidus drove Rikku home and walked her up to the house. They turned and face each other and… 


	4. Bad Day part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of their characters

(Continuance from Cliffhanger in last chapter)

Tidus drove Rikku home and walked her up to the house. They turned and face each other, Tidus looked Rikku in the eyes, and with out saying anything, he was asking her for a kiss. She smiled big, licked her lips and inched closer to him. Tidus' heart was beating rapidly causing his mouth and lips to tremble. He had never kissed a girl before. _Wonder what its like? _He thought to himself. Rikku was wondering the same thing; she hadn't kissed a boy ever so she was nervous too. They stood gazing into each others eyes, it was becoming too much for Tidus, he made the first move but before they had a chance to even lightly brush their lips together a familiar voice came yelling.

"Hey yall" Wakka ran up to them and greeted Tidus with a high five. Tidus was angry and annoyed he ruined the moment the one shot he had at getting a kiss that night was over! Tidus tried not to get mad at Wakka but it showed through. "What are you guys up to?'' Wakka asked making Tidus even more aggravated. Wakka saw the look in Tidus' eyes and with out saying another word Wakka left the scene, leaving Tidus and Rikku standing alone again. They said their goodbyes and Tidus left without another word. Wakka had spoiled the moment but he would try to take Rikku on another date some other time. _Am I falling in love with Rikku?_ He thought to himself as he hopped in his car and drove off. Tidus arrived home at 12:34 he set his alarm for 6:30 and went straight to sleep. He dreamed of Rikku.

**Ch.4 Bad Day part 1**

It was 6:30 and Tidus' alarm clock went off just as it was programmed to do. Tidus got up and yawned heading to the bathroom to do his business. After his bathroom visit he put on his usual clothes and headed t the garage to see his 1997 Honda Civic parked in the garage. He hopped in and started the car. He was half way to school but there was a traffic jam. Tidus was caught in the jam for about 15 minutes and was running late.  
" Great another stupid day of school and I get stuck in traffic. Well hey at least I have Rikku to look forward to seeing." He said aloud. He blushed at the thought of seeing Rikku today. He was ripped from his dream and into reality when a car honked loudly at his rear. He panicked and slammed on the gas. He was at school about 3 minutes later. He grabbed his backpack and headed for his first period class. He dashed down the hall and ran to the office. He got a pass to go to class and headed straight for it. Mrs.Wakatuna stopped him before he sat down.

"Do you have a pass Tidus?" she snapped hoping she could yell at him for not having one.

"Actually I do its right here…?" he was searching all over the room in case he dropped it. He couldn't spot it so he began to search his pockets. No pass. Mrs. Wakatuna gave Tidus a 'your lying to me and I'm not going to fall for your stupid lies I wish I was your mom so I could discipline you but corporal punishment was illegal in Spira so I cant other wise I would…'…stare. Tidus stared back; he really did have the pass.

"I must've dropped it in the-"

"I don't believe you Tidus" she rudely interrupted

"Oh…well you don't have to but I really did have it" he snapped back. She glared at Tidus for a few seconds then turned around to write something on the board. She was letting off Tidus easy this time. The class continued for twenty-five more minutes when Mrs. Wakatuna had to leave the room to get some copies of some papers. As soon as she was gone everyone began to talk. Tidus turned to face Rikku. She looked good today, but then again…she always did. Rikku noticed Tidus was looking at her, and with nothing else to say she just said

"Hey Tidus"

"Oh? "He was snapped from his fantasy with her in it and quickly responded with a "Hi Rikku"

"So, Tidus did you have fun last night?" she asked in a curious tone. Tidus was ready to reply to her question when Luke interrupted.

" What did you guys do last night? Don't tell me your going out with that piece of Trash Tidus!" he laughed evilly, he knew the answer to his own question he just wanted a reaction from Tidus. Tidus glared with rage swelling up inside him. He wanted to beat him up, he cant call Rikku trash, and with that set in his mind he stood up and tackled Luke. Luke fell backwards hitting his head on the tile floor, he yelped in pain as Tidus began swing punches at Luke. He only managed to land two punches one to his side and the other in the solar plexus. All look could do was curl up into the feeble position and wait for Tidus' rage to stop. The class was in shock and awe. Rikku stood up and yelled at Tidus.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Tidus!" she screamed over and over. Tidus stopped and looking at what he did he stood up and walked out of the room. Tidus went straight to the office he knew he was in trouble anyways so he was turning himself in before Mrs. Wakatuna had a chance to yell at him. He turned the corner and stepped into the office. He went to the front counter and calmly stated.

"I just beat Luke Stranter up, I just wanted to let you guys know…"

The office manager stared with a blank expression on her face. No one has ever come in and said that they beat someone up…she had no idea how to respond to Tidus.

To be continued…


	5. Bad Day part 2

**Bad Day part 2**

Clueless the secretary stood in awe. Hesitating she walked backwards and then turned around, the principles office was only about five feet away, but his door was closed however. She tapped on his door. Nothing. Vacant, not a single sound. Curious as to his where a bouts and why any student would want to boldly confess to beating someone up, she could mutter one question.

" What classroom number did it happen in? "

" Mrs. Wakatuna's room - 136 " he muttered back. Tidus thought to himself, he would be in so much trouble when he got home. Parents will have a fit, however, he knew he could deal with it himself...it was Rikku. _How is Rikku going to feel about all of this? Will she still like me? _Catching himself falling for Rikku he snapped to reality, obviously while thinking he had followed the secretarty to his classroom. Quickly realizing why Mr. Mazzi's office was vacant he was being yelled at. The tone was peircing, Luke stood near the corner of the room making himself out to be the victim. The principle was yelling some life lesson but Tidus didnt care, he had one thing on his mind, that was how Rikku is going to feel after this situation blows over. Spitting from anger Mr.Mazzi was up in Tidus' face, his blank expression over his _' I hope I can embarass you by giving you this lecture in front of all your classmates to prove a life lesson _' infurated the man. Still not listening Tidus looked around the room, _Wheres Rikku at?. _Coming back to reality, Mr. Mazzi was dragging him out the door. Still confused over what any thing he said, and where he was going, his final destination was in the office.

" I want you to call your fucking parents right now! " Mr. Mazzi spat. Tidus looked forward at the phone and picked it off the base. Dial tone. He entered the seven digits. 965 - 1460. After the third ring his mother answered. A distant hello, muffled. " I want you tell tell her to come see me in the office Tidus, tell her that." Calmer but wrath still in his voice.

" Mom...Yeah...yes...I got in...I need you to come here because...right...I'll explain everything when you get here, but I'm in a little bit of trouble. Alright...yeah mom...yes...do I have to say it...alright...I love you too. Bye." he placed the phone back on the reciever. Mr. Mazzi was too angry to say a word, he just simply pointed to the chair, good times, he'd sat there so many times, maybe he should carve his name in it. Nothing to do now but sit and wait for the inevitable life lessons from both mom and principle. _Maybe catch a small nap?_ Tidus put his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and caught a nap.


	6. Consequences

ch.6 Consequences

An assertive voice interupted a brief nap, maybe ten minutes or so, felt like it atleast, though it was quiet for a bit, now to recieve the consequences.

"Tidus, in here, now" Mr. Mazzi's tone oozed with annoyance, but he was able to maintain collected. Tidus wasn't really a trouble maker, so he would most likely get off easier than most of the kids who get in trouble. Standing up he half limped to the room. _Shouldn't cross my legs then sleep... _Tidus thought to himself. Mr.Mazzi waited until Tidus was in the room and closed the door behind him. The room was decorated with a strange painting and some football trophies, they were clean, must really adore them, must live in the time he was a star athilete. The blonde headed teen picked the nearest seat on the left and sat down, it was uncomfortable, the faced Mr. Mazzi. He didnt like to look him in the eyes, made him uneasy, but if he was gonna get off easy he'd have to show Mr. Mazzi that he actually cared about the current situation.

"Tidus..." he paused, he was annoyed, but maintained a calm state, not very normal of him " okay...what is it that happened exactly"? Mr. Mazzi had already heard the exaggerated side of the story by the 'victim'. However a one-sided drama story doesnt explain what could've really went down. Telling him the whole story suprisingly Mr. Mazzi wasnt upset, more just sat with out any emotion, maybe Luke had some kind of bad reputation. "Although I hate to say it, it is protocal so I have to suspend you for a two days." said the strangely calm principle. Tidus had nothing to say, he looked at the clock on the wall, 2:56, school ended in about twenty minutes. _What are they going to do if I leave? Suspend me? _Tidus figured he'd just leave. He stood up, nodded to the principle and then left. The office door itself was open, walking by the secretaries desk, she wasnt there, he heard a familiar voice in the hall. It was Luke.

"Then he said, Luke you are one ugly son of a bitch, then he punched me in the face as hard as he could, I tried to run away but...he tackled me" Luke was whinning to the secretary, she believed every word. When he saw Tidus walking out of the office suddenly he did recovered and walked away, limped away, of course the injuries had to be milked, he would recieve pity points. The secretary went back into the office. Heading out the double doors another familiar voice, this one was plesent, like coheed and cambria, which was like an orgasm to the ears. Rikku, the beautiful voice was Rikku. She ran right up to him, she must like being close, becuase she always was, they were face to face. At the time not much needed to be said, though she doesnt enjoy watching violence he was still her hero. He wanted to kiss her, but it was in the middle of school.

"Would you please call me tonight Tidus?" first words of their conversation. Tidus nodded yes. What she did next after the question really suprised him. He gave in, who wouldnt? Not sensual nor a weak lip lock it was in fact for no better word, really nice. He loved this feeling, of course, he was falling for her. This bliss wouldn't last long however. For the demon awaits at home. Upon walking into the door she would pounce on her prey and devour him alive. Or in lighter terms, Tidus would recieve a sturn talking to. Not in the talking mood all he could think was to do was smile, and walk away. He did so. Now the time had come to go home and recieve those consequences.


End file.
